Por teu amor
by a.moraxis
Summary: ' É por amor, Sasuke-kun - sussurrou-lhe - sempre por amor.


Yo, como vão?

Venho aqui trazer minha primeira publicação. TANANANA; Espero que gostem. É uma song fic. Com a música _Por teu amor, _da banda _Dp5._ É nacional :p

-/-

_**Mexeu comigo assim  
Difícil de esquecer**_

Uma melodia podia ser ouvida naquele cômodo, uma doce melodia que embriagava a todos que a escutassem, vinha de uma jovem ajoelhada no chão frio daquele quarto tão conhecido. Balançava-se devagar, para frente e para trás, como em uma cadeira de balanço que conhecia seu destino, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto da parede e ao seu lado um corpo já não mais com vida da única pessoa que realmente amou na vida, sua obsessão.

_**Eu não vou desistir  
O meu coração que suplica**_

Olhou de relance para a pessoa que ali estava e contemplou sua beleza como já fizera diversas vezes antes. Não contendo-se levou a mão de encontro a pele do rosto gelada,e não mais com o calor que antes ali habitava, acariciou-a, contornando os traços já conhecidos, passou as mãos entre os fios negros como já fizera tantas vezes, e sorriu, um sorriso de felicidade.

- É por amor, Sasuke-kun – sussurrou aconchegando-se mais ao corpo – sempre por amor.

Deitou ao lado dele e recomeçou a melodia, continuando a acariciar as madeixas do rapaz. Como o amava.

_**Por teu amor  
Por teu amor**_

Parou com a melodia novamente e levantou-se, caminhando em direção a outra extremidade do quarto, onde residia outro corpo também conhecido. Olhou com desprezo e balançou-o levemente com o pé.

- Você sempre o quis, não é? – agachou-se em direção ao corpo – Mas eu te disse, não foi Hinata? O sasuke-kun é meu. - sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, mas ela já não escutava, assim como o outro esse corpo já não tinha mais vida.

_**Não vou te esquecer  
Não quero te perder**_

Levantou-se e foi em direção a cama de casal onde residia uma arma, a mesma que usara para matar aquele que mais amou em sua vida, e aquela que um dia já fora sua melhor amiga. Olhou-a com esmero segurando-a firmemente entre as mãos.

_**O sol não vai nascer  
Se você não acordar**_

Começou a cantarolar novamente, a mesma melodia, a preferida dele. Colocou a arma sobre a cama novamente e foi em direção ao corpo do amado.

Olhou-o, talvez a última vez que contemplaria aquele rosto perfeito novamente. Sentou-se no chão ao seu lado.

- Lembra-se querido, do dia em que nos conhecemos? – sorriu docemente, fechando os olhos apreciando a lembrança – Era uma linda noite de primavera, você estava tão lindo naquele _smoking_, que meu coração chegou a falhar uma batida, sabia? – suspirou.

Abriu os olhos e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, onde antes residia um anel, um anel de ouro que os consagravam marido e mulher. No dele com uma inscrição do nome dela em caligrafia puxada, Sakura, assim como no dela que também continha o nome dele.

_**Eu não vou desistir  
O meu coração que suplica**_

- Você sempre foi tão bobinho – falou em tom doce, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso da calça e de lá retirando um anel, do mesmo modelo que tinha em seus dedos, o mesmo que foi dado durante os votos do casamento. Pegou-o e colocou novamente nos dedos do ex-marido – sempre acreditou muito nas pessoas, mas sabe Sasuke-kun, eu aprendi que as pessoas mentem, são falsas, te machucam. Mas você não acreditava nisso não é? – sorriu.

Foi até o rosto do marido e depositou um leve beijo na boca do mesmo.

_**Por teu amor  
Por teu amor**_

- Eu nunca te esqueci Sasuke-kun, tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor, para provar o quanto eu te amo – sua voz agora estava embargada com um choro contido – desde o momento em que te vi, minha vida passou a pertencer a você, somente a você.

Abraçou o corpo do ex-marido e chorou as lágrimas de despedida. As últimas a serem derramadas.

_**Não vou te esquecer  
Não quero te perder**_

Cessando o choro levantou- se foi em direção a cama pegando a arma, votou novamente para perto do corpo do marido e recomeçou a doce melodia. A preferida dele.

Levou a arma em direção a cabeça, e atirou.

_**Por favor, escute essa canção  
Que é pra você**_

_FIM_

-/-

Então gente, o que acharam da minha primeira publicação?

Com certeza não esta muito boa, a ideia me veio do nada, e aqui estou eu no dia 27 de julho de 2010, ás 02h17 da manhã escrevendo esta nota.

Por favor, perdoem-me se tiver algum erro de português, e aceito criticas numa boa, (só não esculachem ok? ;p)

Então é uma song fic, bem dramática com uma Sakura descontrolada que mata todo mundo. A música eu realmente achei que combinou totalmente com a fic - encontrei a banda por acaso-, mas como eu não articulo, pode ser que vocês achem que ficou pouca história pra muita música. Sim, sim eu também achei, mas não consegui pensar em um jeito de melhorar sem ter que apagar tudo.

É bem curtinha, mas espero que agrade.

Thanks very much.


End file.
